Impressive Person
by Rafiz Sterna
Summary: Di sekolah kami, terdapat sekelompok laki-laki yang jika mereka lewat maka rerumputan akan layu lalu mati. / Mereka berisikan 4 orang yang merupakan anak dari penyumbang dana terbesar pada yayasan sekolah. / Di sekolahku terbentuk 3 kelompok karena mereka. / Chapter 3 : Gaara dan Cuci otak / diperbaharui / Complete.
1. Chapter 1 Tentang Mereka

Disclaimer : cerita ini punya Rafiz Sterna, plot dan ide cerita ini milik rafiz sterna juga. Semua tokoh yang muncul milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : OOC, AU, garing, typos, dan lain-lain.

* * *

.

.

.

Di sekolah kami, terdapat sekelompok laki-laki yang jika mereka lewat maka rerumputan akan layu lalu mati. Bisa di katakan mereka itu sekumpulan manusia sok penting dan menyebalkan. Masalahnya, mereka memiliki jumlah fans yang tidak sedikit.

Di sekolahku terbentuk 3 kelompok karena mereka. Kelompok pertama, kelompok yang mengidolakan mereka. Orang-orang yang, hmm... yang... menurut pendapatku agak terganggu jiwanya dan terganggu otaknya, namun sayangnya mereka berisi 80% dari masyarakat sekolah ini. 20% sisanya? 10% adalah anak –anak apatis, tipe _nerd_ dan si-kutu buku yang tidak sempat mengetahui siapa saja orang populer di sekolah. Dan 10%-nya lagi para pembenci, berisi dari anak-anak pendiam, tidak penting, terabaikan, pintar namun mudah terintimidasi. Dan aku, ada di 10% terakhir.

Mereka menamakan diri mereka _**Impressive Person**_. Menyatakan diri, bahwa kelompok mereka yang terbaik dari berbagai sisi. Yah.. walau tidak bisa menghapus fakta, baik dan buruk itu hidup berdampingan. Dan selalu ada yang _lebih baik_ di belahan dunia manapun kebaikan yang lebih itu berada. Mereka berisikan 4 orang yang merupakan anak dari penyumbang dana terbesar pada yayasan sekolah. Singkatnya, _anak orang kaya_.

.

.

.

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_ adalah anggota yang paling menonjol di bandingkan yang lainnya. Hal ini di sebabkan ukuran kepalanya yang melebihi orang kebanyakan. Ditambah dengan model rambut yang mencuat dibagian belakangnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku katakan bahwa itu mirip buntut ayam. Walaupun begitu aku meragukan apakah itu dibarengi dengan volume otak yang baik pula. Boleh saja berpikiran bahwa dia orang yang dingin atau terkesan acuh. Karena sepertinya dia hanya diberikan satu kemampuan ekspresi, yaitu berwajah datar.

Itu cuma kedok. Sungguh. Fakta yang hanya diketahui segelintir umat manusia –sialnya aku salah satunya itu, tidak ada yang tahan menghadapinya bicara barang beberapa menit saja jika kumatnya kambuh, kecuali makhluk-makhluk yang sama aneh, si- _Impressive Person_. Satu sekolahan dengannya saja sudah membuatku hampir gila, kini aku sekelas dengannya. Heran, mengapa dia di kagumi oleh orang-orang di sekolah ini?

Dia memiliki suara yang bagus, yeah.. setidaknya cukup bagus, lebih tepatnya. Sadar akan hal itu, mati-matian dia melatih suaranya menjadi lebih baik. Cih! Dan sampai sekarangpun aku belum tahu kebenaran akan hal itu. Gosip menyebar di sekolahan ini bagaikan lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya, apalagi mengenai kelompok _Impressive Person_. Bahkan untuk aku si-pembenci yang kini bahkan dapat mengeja nama mereka satu-satu.

Masih mengenai Sasuke. Jangan lupakan jari-jarinya yang begitu kecil untuk manusia seukuran dia. Efek ketika dia sadar hal yang menurutnya memalukan itu adalah menjadi manusia yang selalu masukkan kedua tanganya kedalam saku celana. Menyedihkan. Selalu takut bersalaman dengan orang lain karena menyadari tangannya merupakan jenis yang perlu dikasihani.

.

.

.

Anggota berikutnya adalah Neji. Nama lengkapnya _**Hyuuga Neji**_. Pertama kali melihatnya sempat membuatku meragukan jenis kelaminnya. Yang setelah beberapa lama aku sadar jika dia adalah laki-laki yang terlahir cantik. Jangan salahkan aku. Siapa yang tidak akan salah paham jika kamu berpapasan dengan seseorang yang memiliki rambut panjang? Berwarna hitam kecoklatan, dan berkilau ketika tertimpa cahaya. Taruhan, pasti ada satu lemari penuh produk perawatan shampo untuk rambut Neji.

Oh, jangan lupakan dia merupakan laki-laki yang begitu suka bertingkah manis. Parahnya, para _fans_ menyukai itu dan dia selalu berusaha untuk tampil imut yang selalu dalam pandanganku itu lebih menjurus ke aneh dan menjijikan. Perempuan sok cantik dan bertingkah imut aku masih bisa memahaminya, jika itu _laki-laki_? Tapi langit berkata lain, dia di anugerahi kelebihan yang membuat kebanyakan orang setuju jika seorang Hyuuga Neji bertingkah imut adalah normal dan patut di masukkan ke dalam deret keajaiban dunia ke delapan. Wajah imut, nyaris seperti perempuan _–jika aku mempunyai kemungkinan untuk memakaikan 1 set dress+high hells-,_ mempunyai intonasi suara yang di buat-buat mirip perempuan. Aku yakin dia selalu latihan di rumah atau dimanalah demi membentuk suaranya sedemikian cempreng seperti anak kecil yang baru bisa bicara.

Bukan anggota _Impressive Person_ jika tak memiliki pola hidup yang aneh, kesimpulan yang ditarik setelah melihat Neji. Memiliki tingkah laku, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya penyakit jiwa yang membuatnya begitu tergila-gila pada warna pink. Bahkan mobilnya yang selalu berganti _merk_ (minimal 1 minggu sekali) dan selalu berwarna pink. Tanpa terkecuali selalu menghiasai kawasan parkiran sekolah. Bisa kau bayangkan? Sebuah mobil Merchedess Benz atau Land Cuiser _-jelas-jelas mobil tipe offroad-_ biasanya berwarna hitam, tiba-iba melenggang buana di jalanan dengan warna pink yang pasti mecolok. Ke- _addict_ kannya itu menular hingga ke kelompok _fans club_ nya.

Buktinya, para anggota _fans club_ nya juga menggunakan benda-benda pink disela-sela seragam sekolah berwarna biru, walau bukan masa valentine. Tidak ada keberagaman warna di sekolahku. Dan sepertinya dalam waktu dekat akan memaksaku membuat jadwal pertemuan dengan dokter mata.

Warna pink tidak membuatku buta atau mati ketika melihatnya. Hanya saja, siapa yang tidak muak melihat warna pink untuk separuh hidupmu dalam sehari? Ada. Hyuuga Neji dan para pengikutnya...

.

.

.

Dua anggota terakhir akan ku bahas secara bersamaan.

Duo Namikaze. Namun aku sering menyebutnya, Duo Autis. Berisikan **Namikaze Naruto** dan **Namikaze Karin**. Saudara kembar yang bertemu ketika besar, dalam artian sebenarnya. Memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama dan rasa cinta berlebihan terhadap ramen, mereka menjadi _patner in crime_ paling berbahaya di sekolah.

Si autis pertama adalah Namikaze Naruto. Menyakini bahwa bakat terbesarnya ada di dalam _dance_ –selain menghabiskan segelas ramen dalam hitungan detik- meskipun gerakan yang selalu dia tampilkan – _bersama saudara autisnya_ \- lebih pantas di sebut sebagai gerak cacing kepanasan. Mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna kuning terang, seperti jagung berjalan dalam pandanganku. Menggelikan. Apa itu asli?

Dia anak orang kaya dan berpengaruh di sekolah ini. Tidak masalah melanggar beberapa peraturan di sekolah ini, salah satunya adalah mewarnai rambutnya itu. Aku tidak perduli, karena hanya sedikit anak _orang penting_ di sekolah ini.

Anak autis berikutnya adalah Namikaze Karin. Karin adalah anak dari keluarga ibunya naruto –Uzumaki lainnya. Karena sesuatu dan lain hal. Hak asuhnya dialihkan kepada keluarga Namikaze. Mewarisi rambut merah dan sikap barbar dari orang tua kandungnnya, malah membuat Karin terlihat seperti putri dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Seisi sekolah tahu bahwa Naruto dan Karin adalah kakak adik paling populer.

Ada begitu banyak nama berkonotasi negatif untuk Karin. Segala macam ke isengannya selalu di lakukan bersama saudara tak sedarahnya di _Impressive Person_. Yeah, terutama si Naruto kakak laki-lakinya. Mereka kembar tak terpisahkan.

Satu-satunya sifat yang membedakannya dengan rubah itu adalah wajah polosnya yang tak terkontrol lagi kadarnya hingga sukses membuat beberapa orang menarik kesimpulan bahwa mereka tidaklah berbahaya namun menjengkelkan bagiku. Dan karena itu aku menyimpulkan bahwa di adalah si perusak nomor satu di kawasan sekolah ini. Tangan Karin itu benar-benar pembawa bencana. Apapun jenis barang elektronik yang di sentuhnya akan rusak tiba-tiba. Seolah-olah melaui jari-jemarinya mengalir semacam virus tak kasat mata. Jangan pernah kau memberikan atau minimal menitipkan sesuatu benda padanya. Tiga menit pertama, aku pastikan itu akan melesat ke tong sampah terdekat, bahkan mungkin tak akan ada bangkainya dan sudah menjadi debu.

Penggambaran mengenai mereka berdua tak akan cukup hanya dengan kata-kata. Jika diibaratkan jenis doa apa yang ingin aku berikan kepada mereka berdua adalah,

" _Ya Tuhan, sembuhkanlah mereka dari penyakit bodoh mereka. Apabila itu tidak mungkin, tolong enyahkan mereka dari lingkunganku. Amin."_

.

Sebagai satu-satunya perempuan tulen dalam perkumpulan _Impressive Person_ yang sangat digandrungi seisi sekolah karena berisi orang-orang dengan wajah proporsi diatas rata-rata dan uang saku yang tidak pernah habis, tidak membuat Karin terjebak cinta dengan anggota lainnya.

"Kau akan berpacaran dengan siapa diantara semua anggota _Impressive Person_? Pasti ada cinta lokasi, kan?" tanya Naruto pada suatu saat. Berkumpul di meja khusus untuk mereka di kantin sekolah.

Hening sejenak. Lalu, Karin gemetar.

"Maaf saja. Aku masih punya otak. Tidak sudi aku menghabiskan masa sekolahku untuk berpacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka," Jawab Karin yang dapat di dengar seisi kantin. Suaranya mendadak menjadi besar beberapa kali lipat.

Dari sudut kantin, aku mengangguk setuju. Pasti Karin sudah hapal luar dalam kelakuan menjijikkan sesama anggota. Aku paham itu.

"Karena aku cuma mau menikah dengan Naruto _Onii-san_ ~" sambung Karin dengan nada manja dan merangkul lengan kanan Naruto. Sementara Naruto menanggapinya dengan tertawa sambil sesekali menuding Sasuke dan Neji bergantian.

Aku memijit sakit kepalaku. Lebih lama lagi aku bisa gila berada dalam radius 1 km di sekitar mereka.

Beranjak pergi dari sana. Aku menemukan satu kesimpulan yang jelas. Tidak ada yang waras diantara mereka berempat.

.

.

Namun. Keagungan mereka di bawah nama _Impressive Person_ akan segera berakhir. Aku yakin. Tuhan, setidaknya, izinkan aku sempat menikmati bagaimana mengenaskannya mereka ketika hari itu tiba...

.

.

.

 **Haruno Sakura. November.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halo. Salam kenal. Saya pendatang baru di sini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberikan _review_. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2 Anak Baru

Disclaimer : cerita ini punya Rafiz Sterna. Semua tokoh yang muncul milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : OOC, AU, garing, typos, dan lain-lain.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Anak Baru**

.

.

.

Hari ini akan menjadi salah satu hari, awal _Impressive Person_ mendapatkan masalah.

.

.

.

Tibalah saat. Dimana tangan Tuhan ikut campur sebelum sifat dan kekuasaan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi.

.

.

.

Kelas berjalan seperti biasa. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku bahwa aku tidak pernah sekelas dengan manusia yang bernama Sasuke dan 1 sekolahan dengan 3 makhluk lain yang merupakan manusia ter- _absurd_ yang pernah ku temui dikehidupanku.

Anko _sensei_ masuk ke kelas sesuai jadwal biasa di pagi ini masih dengan usahanya menempatkan _make up_ setebal mungkin guna membohongi dunia mengenai umurnya yang tak terbilang muda. Hari ini mimik wajahnya sedikit berbeda dari kemarin-kemarin. Karena ekspresi wajahnya terlalu bahagia untuk manusia seumurannya yang sudah tentu memiliki segunung masalah.

Anko _sensei_ mengabarkan berita untuk kelas kami dengan pengantar yang cukup dramatis.

"Kalian akan dapat teman baru. Dia pindahan dari _Paris_ , _Prancis_. Orang tuanya adalah pengusaha sukses. Dan kakak perempuan-nya adalah seorang pemain violin dunia. Keponakan dari pengusaha game terbesar di negara ini. Namanya Sabaku Gara. Mari kita sambut, Gara."

Perempuan di kelas ini, termasuk aku, langsung terpana, terhipnotis, ternganga-nganga dan bahkan mungkin bisa saja meleleh ketika melihat makhluk tampan bernama Gara ini. Tampan. Kulitnya tidak seperti orang luar negeri yang aku perkirakan karena dia berasal dari _Paris_ dan namanya tak lazim di pakai jika dia memang berasal dari negeri itu.

Kulit Gara putih pucat namun terang dan bersih. Badannya tinggi, tidak terlalu berisi tapi tidak kurus kering mirip pecandu narkoba seperti Naruto, meski Naru bukan pecandu narkoba.

"Gaara, Anko _sensei_. Bukan Gara,"

Bisiknya pelan pada Anko _sensei_ memperbaiki kesalahan nama yang di lakukan guru barunya. ' _Ada huruf A ekstra dinama_ itu,' batin Gaara berucap. Namun Anko _sensei_ berpura-pura tak mendengar.

"Nah, anak-anak sekarang kita dengarkan Gara memperkenalkan dirinya."

Ujar Anko _sensei_ lembut. Sesuatu yang terdengar tak biasa pada guru yang terbiasa meneriaki muridnya. Anko _sensei_ agaknya terpesona sejak Gaara didaftarkan di sekolah ini. Entah karena ketampanannya atau karena dia berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya.

" _Hai~,_ ' kata Gaara sambil mengangkat tangannya sebatas telinga. "Maaf, koreksi sebelumnya. Perkenalkan, **Sabaku Gaara**. Gaara dengan huruf A double bukan dengan satu huruf A. Aku anak kedua. _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ tinggal di _Paris_ karena perusahaan ada di sana. Tapi anak perusahaan ada juga di sini, jadi _Tou-san_ sering ke Jepang. Aku tinggal bersama _Jii_ - _san_ di Tokyo, karena _kakak perempuan-_ ku melanjutkan _study_ ke Austria. Sebelum sekolah di sini aku bersekolah di Austria menemani _kakak perempuan_. Itu saja, cukup deh. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik di sini."

Gaara tersenyum, manis.

Tiba-tiba terdapat sekumpulan lebah di kelasku. Semua _Perempuan_ begitu berisik membicarakan tokoh baru, Gaara. Walaupun hanya berbisik saja, mereka mampu menciptakan polusi suara yang cukup mengganggu telinga.

Entahlah, aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka. Mungkin terpesona akan ketampanan Gaara yang _look a like_ pangeran yang dideportasi dari kerajaan langit. Atau mungkin membicarakan kemungkinan bagaimana keadaaan _Impressive Person_ setelah kedatangan orang baru yang kemungkinan akan menjadi buah bibir dan mungkin mengalahkan kepopuleran geng yang sudah berkuasa sejak awal kedatangan mereka.

Sedangkan para _laki-laki_ menatap Gaara dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. Termasuk Sasuke. Apa yang tengah ada di pikirannya? Melihat calon duri dalam menggenggam 1 sekolahan dibawah kibar nama _Impressive Person_. Gaara jelas akan menjadi buah bibir di sekolah, sedikit banyak akan mempengaruhi popularitas mereka. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap Gaara? Sebuah tindakan yang ekstrim? Apakah itu? Layak untuk di tunggu.

Kawanan lebah perlahan menghilang ketika Anko _sensei_ mulai meneriaki mereka guna melawan bisingnya kelas dengan komando untuk diam dan tenang. Sepertinya Anko _sensei_ mulai lupa dengan karekter yang ingin dia tunjukkan ke Gaara, guru yang lemah lembut dan baik hati.

"Sudah! Jangan ribut! Baiklah anak-anak. Apakah ada yang ingin bertanya kepada Gaara?"

Ada begitu banyak tangan yang teracung ke udara. Oh, kepopuleran mulai merayapi Gaara rupanya, dimenit ke-20 dia berada di sekolah baru ini.

"Boleh minta nomor _ponsel_ nya?"

Karin, si pemain cinta meneriakkan pertayaan yang ingin diajukannya sejak dia menatap Gaara. _To the point._ Sok penting sekaligus mencari perhatian yang dihadiahi oleh teriakan satu kelas dan hanya ditanggapi senyum tipis Gaara.

"Gaara- _san_ , _kakak perempuan_ nya yang pemain biola itu sudah punya pacar?"

Itu Kiba, dasar _laki-laki_ gatel. _Playboy_ kelas wahid seantero sekolahan.

"Gaara, suka musik apa? Aku suka Jason Mraz dan Rihanna."

Dengan senyum tersungging lebar, Ino bertanya dan puluhan pertanyaan lain – _yang tak penting-_ tak terdengar tertelan teriakan lain yang berebut mencapai pendengaran Gaara. Dan Anko _sensei_ kehilangan kendali untuk mempertahankan dirinya dalam peran sebagai _sensei_ yang baik hati, lembut cantik jelita dan tak banyak tanya.

Gaara memegangi kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal sebelum akhirnya mulai bicara.

"Pertanyaan kalian banyak sekali. Nanti sambil jalan saja aku jawabnya, aku kan sekolah di sini. Kalian bisa menanyainya kapan-kapan saja. Tapi tidak rombongan seperti ini."

Populasi dikelasku mulai terperosok makin dalam ke dalam pesona seorang Gaara.

"Yang aku ingat saja yang aku jawab sekarang. Keluarga ku berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Jepang meski _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ tinggal di _Paris_. Karena jarang ke _Paris_ , aku malah lebih menguasai bahasa _Inggris_. Pacar belum punya. Nomor _ponsel_ , nanti aku berikan. Soal _kakak perempuan_ ku, dia memang tidak punya pacar, namun sudah bertunangan dan bulan depan akan menikah di _Austria_ , makanya aku pindah ke Korea. Soal _Jii-san_ , beliau memang direktur perusahan game terbesar, memang tidak punya anak, tapi cucunya bukan hanya aku saja, jadi aku bukan yang paling di sayang. Terakhir, soal hobi, aku suka _cosplayer_ tokoh perempuan."

Gaara tersenyum lagi.

Namun seluruh kelas bergeming. Kalimat terakhirnya membuat seluruh kelas di lingkupi kesunyian. Menggemparkan. Si keren, tampan, dan kaya ini ternyata mempunyai penggemar _cosplayer_ anime, tokoh perempuan.

.

.

.

Terbukti di beberapa jam berikutnya di sekolah, Gaara bertingkah seperti tokoh perempuan di anime yang sering aku lihat ditelevisi. Berjalan dengan anggun, senyum seadanya, dan menggunakan _manner_ seorang putri kerajaan. 'Aku tengah memerankan Lucy Heartfilia, tokoh Fairy Tail itu loh.' Mau dijelaskan seperti apapun aku tak tahu.

Sial, wajahnya yang sepertinya terlalu pucat ditambah rambutnya yang terang benderang itu malah mendukung aksinya. Terlintas dibenakku, merasa gagal sebagai sosok peremuan nyata yang sepertinya kalah populer dari yang palsu.

Sebenarnya, berat hati ini mau percaya. Bisa saja kan itu suma akal-akalan anak baru. Siapa tau dia sengaja. Barangkali dia adalah anak orang sinting yang tidak pernah ada sekolah hendak menerimanya karena ternyata dia adalah psikopat yang punya 10 kepribadian yang bisa berganti setiap jam, salah satunya adalah jati dirinya adalah seorang _cosplayer_. Padahal sebenarnya itu kepribadian jejadian miliknya.

Apa?

Aku kan hanya berspekulasi.

Tapi, semua itu cuma perkiraan yang mampir selama 5 menit. Semua selesai ketika Gaara memberikan alamat akunnya setelah diminta - _atau bisa dikatakan dipaksa memberikan_ \- makin gegerlah semuanya. Di sana terlihat foto-foto, bagaimana seorang Gaara berpose selayaknya tokoh kartun dengan _wig_ panjang yang sukses membuatku merinding. Dia laki-laki, tapi kenapa bisa begitu cantik?

.

.

.

Bagaimanakah reaksi Sasuke _and the gank_ , _Impressive Person_?

.

.

.

Mari kita saksikan percakapan mereka pada suatu malam sepulang dari bioskop. Tanpa pacar, tidak ada penggemar, tidak ada _fans_ , tidak ada pengikut. Hanya mereka berempat. Ini adalah rapat rahasia. Menyangkut masalah gawat darurat.

.

.

.

"Dia jelas kaya. Dan sepertinya lebih kaya dari Naruto."

Suara Karin memenuhi ruangan. Tersirat nada kekhawatiran di dalamnya. Jelas Karin khawatir, dia bahkan lupa memasang _suffix_ dibelakang nama Naruto.

"Itu jelas, tak perlu di sebutkan lagi. Ayahnya memiliki induk dan anak perusahaan. Sedangkan _Tou-san_ nya Naruto hanya direktur anak perusahaan."

Suara Sasuke menegaskan. Sedangkan Naruto agak gelisah di tempat duduknya. 2 porsi burger dan 2 cup ramen sudah dihabiskannya sepanjang pertemuan ini.

"Anak baru itu pakai mobil apa ke sekolah?"

Pertanyaan Karin yang langsung di jawab oleh Neji, pemilik jaringan gosip terpercaya di sekolah ini. "Dia, Gaara _hanya_ pakai motor balap. _Nggak_ pakai mobil kayak kita, mungkin malas." Karin terbelalak tak percaya, untuk seorang anak orang kaya seperti ini tak pakai mobil agaknya mustahil.

"Apa mungkin dia tak menyimpan mobil?" Ucap tak yakin Naruto menyampaikan pemikirannya. Yang kemudian di tanggapin cepat dengan oleh pecinta pink.

"Tidak. Dia punya. Setelah melakukan penyelidikan, memang ada 3 mobil di garasi rumahnya. Mercedess e-class, audi berwarna putih dan satunya Ferarri."

"Kupikir dia sengaja." Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Dia tidak ingin terlalu teridentifikasi sebagai orang kaya dan diklasifikasikan kesana. Tidakkah kalian perhatikan? Dia menolak dikatakan bersekolah di _Prancis_ dan menyebut dirinya menemani kakak perempuannya di _Austria_ hanya sementara walaupun sempat bersekolah di sana, menolak dikatakan istimewa karena status _Jii-san_ nya, ke sekolah hanya menggunakan motor. Apa lagi jika bukan kesengajaan?"

"Dan yang paling menyakitkan, dia penyuka _cosplay_!"

Karin mengucapkannya dengan nada kecewa yang jelas dan ketiga temannya menimpali dengan nada sedih yang sama.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mengabaikan dia? Anak baru itu terlalu populer untuk diabaikan. Hari ini adalah hari ketiganya di sekolah dan dia sudah mendapatkan 12 surat cinta, _bro~_ "

Nada keputusasaan serta iri mencuat dari Naruto yang jelas-jelas merasa tersaingi sebagai nominasi _laki-laki_ penerima surat cinta terbanyak musim lalu.

" _So_ , kita ambil dia atau abaikan dia?"

Sasuke memandang semua membernya, member _Imperssive Person_ yang terancam ke eksistensiannya.

Naruto mengangkat tangan pertama, "Kita masukkan dia kedalam geng kita tapi perlahan dan pasti kita paksa dia untuk meninggalkan hobi yang mengerikan itu. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa di komando semua satu suara, "Sepakat!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

A/N :

Mohon kritik dan sarannya atas pengerjaan ff ini.

 _Terima Kasih._

* _bow_


	3. Chapter 3 Gaara dan Cuci Otak

Disclaimer : cerita ini punya Rafiz Sterna, plot dan ide cerita ini milik rafiz sterna juga. Semua tokoh yang muncul milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : OOC, AU, garing, typos, dan lain-lain.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Gaara & Cuci Otak**

.

.

.

Berita perekrutan Gaara marak dibicarakan dibursa pergosipan sekolah selama 1 minggu kemudian. Urutan pertama bursa gosip sekolahan. Semua orang sepertinya sepakat dan setuju-setuju saja dengan rekrutmen itu, katanya seperti meletakkan mutiara di etalase yang tepat.

Buatku itu tidak menyenangkan. Sedikit banyak aku aku menyukai Gaara. Dia tidak suka membicarakan dirinya, tidak suka membicarakan kekayaannya walau tampak jelas pada dirinya. Dia juga bergaul dengan semua orang termasuk aku. Santun, ramah, dan terpenting tak intimidatif seperti _Impressive Person_. Karena dia juga cerdas. Tak pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya meminta tugasnya dikerjakan orang lain.

Dan sepertinya, klub drama sekolah ini juga tertarik dan cocok sekali dengan Gaara.

 **Uchiha Itachi** , _senpai_ setingkat diatas kami (Aku, Gaara, dan Sasuke _and the gank_ ) yang merupakan ketua klub drama. Mereka benar-benar cocok didekatkan, maksudku adalah Gaara dan Itachi _senpai_. Apa lagi Itachi _senpai_ yang aku ketahui adalah seorang yang sebisa mungkin mendapatkan peran sebagai seorang _perempuan_. Dan aku mengakui kemampuan metamorfosisnya menjadi _perempuan_ yang benar-benar cantik. Yah, namun tidak untuk suaranya yang begitu berat. Itachi _senpai_ punya asisten –teman- yang luar biasa untuk membantunya. Blonde berambut panjang yang tahun lalu lulus, namanya Deidara- _san_.

Topik mengenai kedekatan yang terjalin antara Itachi _senpai_ dan Gaara, tidak dapat mengalahkan peringkat pertama _chart_ gosip di sekolah.

Tapi sekarang Gaara telah masuk ke dalam geng tak jelas, _absurd_ dan kutu busuk. Setelah itu semua akan berubah, Gaara berubah. Kurasa mereka memiliki ruangan khusus untuk melakukan hal semacam pencucian otak. Bukti nyatanya adalah Neji dan Karin. Setelah bergabung dengan _Impressive Person_ , yang satu bertingkah layaknya _perempuan_ , yang satunya bodoh. Padahal awalnya mereka tidak seperti itu. Aku makin benci saja dengan mereka.

Hari ini saja mereka melewati koridor sekolah bersama Gaara, berjejer rapi persis F4 di drama beberapa tahun lalu, yang lebih tepatnya seperti model _video klip boyband_. Dua bulan kemudian, dugaanku terbukti. Gaara persis seperti anggota _Impressive Person_ yang lain, tak bergaul lagi dengan yang lain. Menempel lekat dengan para cecunguk tak jelas itu.

Bahkan Itachi _senpai_ pun tak meyukainya, seperti hari ini dia datang kembali ke kelasku untuk mendapatkan Gaara masuk lingkungannya.

"Gaara dimana?"

Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi ke penjuru kelas. Dia masih saja gencar berusaha mendapatkan Gaara. Karena, jarang sekali ada manusia di sekolah ini yang satu prinsip dengannya, bahkan bisa dikatakan tak ada. Sepeninggalan Deidara- _san_ tidak ada lagi yang bisa patner gila di klub drama. Hanya Gaara, _laki-laki_ yang menyukai peran _perempuan_. Sama sepertinya.

Tanpa dijawabpun semua tahu jika Gaara bersama dengan _Impressive Person_. Dan Itachi _senpai_ hampir tak pernah absen untuk mencari Gaara ke kelas, setiap hari, selama dua bulan. Kebetulan sekali saat ini Sasuke masih berada di bangkunya. Aku dan yang lainnya hanya menyaksikan saja percakapan singkat antara Sasuke dan Itachi _senpai_.

"Akan aku pastikan Gaara menjadi milikku, milik klubku. Apapun yang kau perbuat dengannya."

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan wajah datar dan Itachi _senpai_ semakin mengintimidasinya dengan berjalan mendekati bangkunya dengan derap langkah yang menggema di kelas yang mendadak sunyi.

"Aku tak berniat mencari masalah dengamu, _nii-san_."

Sekedar pemberitahuan, Itachi _senpai_ adalah _nii-san_ kedua seorang Sasuke. Terpaut setahun. Terpisahkan oleh jurang perbedaan begitu besar untuk beberapa hal. Dan kali ini memiliki ketertariakan yang sama pada Sabaku Gaara.

"Tapi kau sudah menggangguku dengan memasukkannya dalam komplotanmu. Jangan kau macam-macam dengannya. Atau kau berhadapan denganku, _adik._ "

Di usapnya pelan lembaran surai hitam legam milik Sasuke. Dan kemudian dia berlalu ke luar kelas sambil meninggalkan _flying kiss_ ke Sasuke.

"Dia pikir aku _perempuan_ diberikan ciuman seperti itu? Dasar waria."

Desis Sasuke di bangkunya.

" _Oi!_ Aku dengar itu Uchiha Sasuke, _Big Head, Chicken Butt_!" teriak Itachi _senpai_ dari koridor. Bagaimana dia bisa mendengar umpatan Sasuke?

.

.

.

Sebuah kejutan datang saat festival musik yang di adakan OSIS, _Imperssive Person_ ikut ambil andil dengan menampilkan sebuah pertunjukan. Biasanya mereka menampilkan hal semacam grup band, yah seperti itulah. Sasuke mengisi posisi _vocalist_. Mereka memang bukan merupakan pemain profesional, semua serba standar kecuali Neji. Namun mereka nekat mengusung lagu yang cukup sulit. Tahun lalu mereka membawakan lagu _Shayne Ward_ yang berjudul _Breathless_ yang diusung dengan menyusupkan suasanya _Jazz_ dengan hasil yang begitu porak poranda. Tahun ini bersama Gaara, entahlah.

Suasana riuh rendah ketika di siang itu mereka naik panggung dengan potongan pakaian yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka seperti jubah hitam kebesaran. Siulan dan teriakan menggema berasal dari _perempuan-perempuan_ norak –dan sakit jiwa- penggemar mereka. Itachi _senpai_ ada dibarisan penonton dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan memandang adik manisnya, Sasuke. Ini kegiatan langka dimana seorang Itachi _senpai_ tertarik akan hal semacam ini.

Neji dengan senyumnya berdiri di barisan paling kanan. Naruto terus menerus menggerakkan jubah kepanjangannya hingga menyikut saudara sakit jiwanya. Karin berusaha menenangkan Naruto guna berhenti melakukan gerakan yang mengganggunya. Sasuke hanya diam saja dan agaknya sempat melemparkan pandangan ke barisan penonton yang menghasilkan teriakan tercekat karena Itachi _senpai_ dan Sasuke saling melempar senyum. Hubungan mereka harmonis, _sepertinya_. Gaara membuka penampilan dengan beberapa kalimat.

"Teman-teman, berikut akan kami tampilkan satu lagu yang luar biasa. Spesial untuk kalian semua. Terimalah persembahan kami... _Alone_." Setelah itu beraksilah _Imperssive Person_.

Kegegeran di halaman sekolah yang telah disulap menjadi panggung festival dimulai. Diiringi dengan musik yang mulai berdentum dan mereka berlima melepaskan jubah kebesaran yang mereka kenakan tadi. Yang kemudian menghasilkan satu kata, ' _Astaga!_ '

 _Alone_ dari grup _girl band_ SISTAR –itu loh, grup yang mengusung cantik dan seksi dan negeri gingseng- versi _Imperssive Person_ dibawakan dengan sentuhan _rock_. Suara mereka bagus. Cukup bagus jika dibandingkan tahun lalu. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus utamanya. Tapi penampilan mereka itu yang membuatku terpaku di tempatku berdiri.

Tak pernah dalam sejarah _Imperssive Person_ membiarkan hal semacam itu memasuki wilayah mereka apalagi dengan dandanan _Perempuan_. Iya, _PEREMPUAN_! Kepalaku makin sakit melihatnya. Tapi hari ini mereka membawakannya dengan kesadaran penuh. Kelimanya menggunakan rok ketat di atas lutut sekitar 15 cm dan sukses mengekspos kaki putih yang... ahh aku tak tahu harus menggambarkannya seperti apa. Jangan lupakan _high heel_ yang terpasang dikaki kelimanya. Menggunakan _wig_ panjang se-siku terkecuali untuk Sasuke dan Neji yang tetap tanpa _wig_ namun aku akui mereka terlihat cantik dengan dandanan yang terlihat seperti _perempuan_ itu.

Sedangkan Itachi _senpai_ sudah berteriak histeris bergabung dengan kelompok _perempuan-perempuan_ norak dan mulai merangsek kedepan panggung sambil mengacungkan kamera atau apapunlah yang bisa mengabadikan momen itu.

"Sasuke! _I love you_!"

Teriak Itachi _senpai_ persis seperti _perempuan_ yang baru mengenal namanya cinta.

Seberapapun anehnya penampilan di panggung dengan _dance_ mengangkat kaki itu, aku tidak dapat beranjak dari posisiku sekarang.

"Kyaa... Neji. _Cantiknya~_ "

Bayangkan seorang Neji yang begitu menggilai warna pink, kini mengekspose perutnya dan jelas dia menikmati penampilannya. Astaga! Bukankah ini penampilan festival sekolah? Kenapa menjadi panggung penampilan tak jelas seperti ini?

"Uzumaki- _san_! Lihat kesini.. kyaa~"

Karin dengan rambut merah, pakaian ketat di atas paha hanya menjalankan posisinya sebagaimana yang telah didiktekan sebelumnya bersama Naruto dengan _wig_ panjang yang _enjoy_ saja dengan semua ini.

Gila. Pasti aku sedang berhalusinasi karena terlalu benci dengan mereka. Ini pemandangan yang bisa menghantui sisa masa mudaku yang damai.

Karin, aku masih bisa mengerti jika dia mengikuti kegilaan Gaara. Toh dia perempuan tulen. Sumpah. Beberapa kali aku berpapasan dengannya di toilet khusus perempuan. Tapi, Sasuke, Neji dan Naruto? Dimana otak mereka ketika memutuskan untuk tampil seperti itu?

"Sasuke... _I love youuuuu!_!"

Itachi _senpai_ masih saja meneriakan kalimat yang sama. Sasuke yang kemungkinan selama ini terpapar virus dari _Nii-san_ nya, Itachi _senpai_ , justru akan aneh jika tak terlihat santai.

"Gaara... senyum dong. Minta _wink_ -nya..."

Dari semua penampilan dialah yang paling totalitas membawakannya. Kurasa dia sempat memanggil entah roh _perempuan_ mana guna membuatnya terlihat benar-benar seperti p _erempuan_ hari ini. Kelimanya cantik. Jika tak mengingat fakta bahwa mereka empat orangnya adalah _laki-laki._

Dan semua itu tidak mengurangi histeris penonton. Semua penonton tanpa terkecuali termasuk para _laki-laki_ (selain Itachi _Senpai_ ). Kurasa mereka berteriak guna menghilangkan kekesalan yang entah bagaimana kelompok _Impressive Person_ yang mereka agungkan selama ini sebagai yang _perfecto,_ bertransformasi dengan mengerikan seperti ini. Sedangkan sebagian yang lain ikut berteriak dengan menyebutkan nama yang mereka tujukan.

Hari ini, mitos _Impressive Person_ runtuh. Tak ada lagi _Impressive Person_ yang ekslusif. Beberapa waktu ini memang tak benar-benar menemukan mereka berkeliaran hingga tak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berubah se-dramatis ini. Mungkin mereka tak benar-benar berubah, namun fakta bahwa Gaara dan segala hobinya masuk kedalam lingkungan mereka, itu keajaiban. Dan kita tak tahu apa yang terjadi besok.

Mungkin kah perekrutan penerus seorang _leader_ klub drama sekolah ini dari kelimanya oleh Itachi _senpai_?

Dan dugaanku bahwa otak Gaara telah telah tercuci benar-benar salah besar. Yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Gaara telah mencucui otak mereka. Dan bagaimana cara Gaara melakukannya dalam dua bulan?

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

* * *

A/N :

Sepanjang beberapa paragaraf mengenai penampilan panggung mereka aku bahkan mengulang _Alone_ hingga 15 kali guna mendapatkan _fell_ , kira-kira bagaimana jika mereka seperti itu dan aku menontonnya, bersama dengan seorang Itachi yang sibuk ber- _fanboy_ menjadi _fans_ berat seorang Sasuke dari salah satu penonton yang ada.

Oke, cukup cuap-cuapku. Ada kemungkinan ini akan berlanjut, bahkan mungkin _ending_ nya cukup sampai di sini.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya atas pengerjaan ff ini.

 _Arigato_.

* _bow_


End file.
